Blossick Tangled
by Niana7064
Summary: Blossom and Bell, two close cousins that both possess magic powers. When they sing together, their long hairs glow with a beautiful light. Their "mother" uses their magic to stay young, never allowing the girls outside the tower. Then, on their sixteenth birthday, things start to change when a thief and a young guard enter into their life.
1. The Sun and Moon Flowers

**Hi everyone! This is an updated version of my old PPG Tangled story that I had done back on DA long time ago. Let's be clear that I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or Bell or Tangled. They all belong to the their respectable owners. I just grew up with the Powerpuff Girls and they mean a lot to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Sun and Moon Flowers**

 _This is the story of how I died. But don't get me wrong here, people, this is actually a good story. Not even mine. This is the story of two beautiful girls, two cousins that were as close as sisters. It all starts with the sun and the moon._

 _So, once upon a time, a small speck of sunlight and moonlight fell from the endless heavens. Once landed, the single specks of sun and moon grew a single, rare golden red and silver white flowers. They both had the ability to heal the sick and the injured._ Then a single elder woman is seen, holding her lantern before her as she discovers the two flowers. _Oh, that woman there, you may want to keep her in mind._

 _Then centuries passed. A kingdom grew on a large island, ruled by a kind-hearted king and his queen, beloved by all of their subjects and court members. The queen is about to have a baby. However she was very sick and weak. Worried for his wife and unborn child, the king sent his loyal guards and many willing volunteers out in search of the two rare flowers that are needed to save the queen._

 _Now then, back to the woman from earlier. You see instead of sharing the gifts from the heavens, this woman Mother Sedusa, hoarded their healing power, using them to keep herself young for hundreds of years. All she had to do to activate their power is to sing a special song to the flowers._

Certain that no one is around to hear, Sedusa removes her hood, kneels beside the golden and silver flowers, her hands weave around the beautiful petals as a light appears from within the flowers.

 **Flowers, gleam and glow**

 **Let your power shine**

 **Make the clock reverse**

 **Bring back what once was mine**

 **Bring back what once was mine**

The flowers release small dust from their petals, Sedusa using the dust that made her wrinkled skin smooth and pale white, her weak grey hair darken to healthy waves, and her old voice becoming silky. _Ok, you get the gist. She sings to them, making her young again. I know, creepy._

Then Sedusa could hear voices as a few men are approaching the area. In a frantic, Sedusa covers the flowers with a bunch of leaves and grass. But picking up her lantern caused a small breezes to knock away a few leaves and blades of grass. Just as Sedusa disappears into the forest, the Captain of the Guard and a volunteer with him spot the golden and silver lights from the flowers they were searching for. "We found the flowers!" the volunteer calls out to the others, that soon came running to the sight to indeed find the needed flowers.

Carefully, a few men uproot both flowers and return to the kingdom with them, Mother Sedusa watching in anger that her ticket to eternal youth are slipping out of her grasp.

 _As an elixer, the magic of the golden flower healed the queen while the captain made the silver flower into a herbal tea for his pregnant wife, who is the queen's younger sister. In the next week, two healthy baby girls, a princess and a noble, were born, one with bright golden red hair, the other a beautiful silver white hair._

Smiles across their faces, the queen holds her little princess in her arms as the king hugs his family close, the Captain with his arms across his wife's shoulders as she holds her little girl in her arms, the two small cousins smile at each other. _Both girls are so beautiful, the princess had been given the name Blossom, for she had reminded the king and queen when a flower blooms in the Spring, as her cousin noble be named Bell for being beautiful._

Out on the balcony, the king and captain light two flying lanterns before releasing them into the sky as the sun sets behind the mountains. _To celebrate their births, the royal families launched flying lanterns into the sky. For at that moment, everything had been perfect. But then the perfect time had come to an end._

Later that night, a dark figure sneaks inside the castle and into the nursery to find the little princess and her cousin fast asleep together, not wanting to be separated.

 **Flowers, gleam and glow**

As the cloaked figure sings, both Blossom and Bell's hair start to glow with beautiful lights. The figure reveals to be Mother Sedusa as she touches a few strands from both babies, her youth returning instantly.

 **Let your power shine**

 **Make the clock**

After cutting a few strands, Sedusa gasps as the severed hair turns into a regular red and white color, losing its magic and the woman loses her youth again. There being no other choice, Sedusa scoops up both girls rather harshly and as she runs out of the castle, Blossom and Bell awake from their sleep only to find a strange woman run off with them. _As Sedusa makes a run for it, the girls' cries could be heard throughout the castle, waking the king, queen, the captain and many loyal servants. But before anyone could stop her, she had vanished into the night, taking the small girls with her._

 _The kingdom search high and low, but they could never find the princess and her cousin. For deep in the woods in an abandoned tower, Sedusa raised the girls as her own._

 **Save what has been lost**

Young Blossom sings the song Sedusa had taught her, Bell resting her head on her cousin's lap, humming along to the song. Sedusa brushing their ever growing hair that glow brightly as they play the song together as the three sit in front of the dancing flames in the fireplace in the foyer of the tower.

 **Bring back what once was mine**

 **What once was mine**

As the song came to a close, Sedusa smiles as her youth once again returns. _Sedusa had found her new magic flowers. This time, she was determined to keep them hidden._ Stroking the top of Bell's head like a cat, Blossom asks Sedusa, "Why can't we go outside?"

Sedusa shakes her head at that thought of the two girls playing outside, away from the tower. "The outside world is dark and full of dangerous beings that could mean harm to those as pure as you two." As she says this, both girls hold the part of their hair that had been severed and didn't grow like the rest of their hair.

"The both of you must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, my little flowers?"

"Yes mom." Blossom answers with Bell just nodding her head, always too shy to say a word when Sedusa is around.

The flames out and Sedusa fast asleep in her room, Blossom and Bell quietly leave their room in the second level, making their way quietly to the window that faces outside the glade the tower is in, a clear view of the sky past the rock walls of the glade. _The walls of the tower couldn't hide everything, though. Each year on their shared birthday, the king, queen, and the Captain would release thousands of lanterns into the night sky, in hope that one day, their lost princesses would return home._


	2. Life in the Tower

**Just a reminder that I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, Bell from PPGD or Tangled, just the story plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Life in the Tower**

A few years have past, both girls are almost at the age of sixteen. Bell, her long silver white hair that reach to the middle of her back and out of her face by a simple black headband, her bangs in an antenna-like style, and her white sometimes purple eyes scanning the world outside the tower window until she spots a nice patch of wildflowers just right next to the stream.

A smile forming on her face, Bell is just about to start climbing out of the tower when she all of a sudden feels golden red hair wrap around her waist before another girl joins her side, a grin on her face as she captures her cousin in her arms. "What are you doing, Bell?"

"Hey Blossom. I just spot some wildflowers down there and I wanted to go pick some." Bell points out the patch she had just spotted to her cousin, who has also become like a sister to her as they grew up together in the tower.

After seeing the flower patch that Bell saw, Blossom then pulls her cousin back inside, shaking her head. "Bell, if you go out to pick flowers, you'll end up wandering outside the glade, and that is against mother's word. Besides I like it in here and I know you do as well." Blossom reminds her that Sedusa has always told them to stay in the tower.

To show that she actually does not like staying in the tower, Bell glares at her and sticks out her tongue at her. "Oh come on, Bell. It's not so bad in here." With that, the two leave the window to get started on their daily chores and routines, Blossom's everlong, flowing golden red hair trailing on the floor behind the two. First the day starts by checking the clock on the wall.

 **Seven a.m., the usual**

 **morning lineup**

Hand in hand, the two girls get right to work.

 **Start on the chores**

 **And sweep till the floor's all clean**

 **Polish and wax, do laundry**

 **and mop and shine up**

 **Sweep again and by then it's, like, 7:15**

 **And so we'll read a book**

 **Or maybe two or three**

Blossom grabs a few books off their bookshelves to read either to herself or to Bell.

 **I'll add a few new paintings**

 **to my gallery**

While Blossom paints, Bell enjoys sewing, making new clothes for herself and Blossom. On rare occasions she makes new clothes for Sedusa as well, but she hardly even touches Bell's creations. So instead of them being collecting dust or be eaten by moths, Bell would resize the clothes to fit Blossom instead since the older girl always loved her creations.

 **We'll make music and knit**

 **and cook and basically**

 **Just wonder when will our lives begin?**

After cooking a chicken pot pie for lunch, Blossom spots a new spot in the room, completely bare and thought of a new painting idea. The new idea strong in her mind, the two girls eat the pie and Blossom gets right to work on the new painting, starting with a dark blue base, the color for the night sky.

 **Then after lunch it's puzzles**

 **and darts and baking**

They just finished with a batch of chocolate chip cookies after a couple rounds of darts and the complete a puzzle together.

 **Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess**

After twirling a bit, Blossom had gotten all wrapped up in her hair and was about to fall over when Bell caught her and spun her the other way to unwrap her. Though the process made her dizzy and both girls collapse onto the floor before bursting into laughter.

 **Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making**

 **Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch**

 **Take a climb, sew a dress**

 **And we'll reread the books**

 **If we have time to spare**

 **I'll paint the walls some more**

 **I'm sure there's room somewhere**

 **And then we'll brush and brush**

 **and brush and brush our hair**

 **Stuck in the same place**

 **We've always been**

With their very long hair all brushed out to feel silky smooth, Blossom and Bell then gather all of their hair into bunches before tossing it up and dancing around each other.

 **And we'll keep wondering and wondering**

 **and wondering and wondering**

 **When will our lives begin?**

Then new thoughts appear in their minds as they approach the large window they were at earlier, leaning on the windowsill to gaze out into the endless sky.

 **Tomorrow night**

 **the lights will appear**

 **Just like they do**

 **on our birthday each year**

Thinking about the countless lights they see every year among the stars at this special time, Blossom looks back in the room, to the new painting she had just added to her gallery. Approaching the new painting, Blossom adds the final detail.

 **What is it like**

 **out there where they glow**

Her new painting is the sky full of those beautiful lights that shine brighter than the constant stars only once a year.

 **Now that we're older**

 **Mother might just let us go**

After a moment, Blossom had completed her new painting with herself and Bell, sitting together as they gaze up at the lights.


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Chapter 3**

 **Mother Knows Best**

In the kingdom that is currently making preparations for the missing princess and her noble cousin's birthday, a group of three teenage boys scale the roof of every building in order to reach the castle. Now that they have reached their destination, one of the boys with his long red hair tied in the back in a low ponytail and crimson red eyes gaze out into the far distance, left amazed at the view. "Wow, I could get used to a view like this."

"Brick, come on." one of his friends, the one with short blonde hair and charming sky blue eyes named Boomer calls to him once he and their third friend, who has short, spiked black hair and forest green eyes, have opened a latch into the coronation room, where the princess' crown and the noble's tiara are being guarded.

Brick gives them a small wave of his hand, signalling them to give him a moment. "You know, I want to have a castle with a great view like this."

"If we do this job for Dr. Brisbane, we can get our own castle." Butch, the one with black hair says with a sneaky grin. Coming up behind him, Butch grabs his shirt collar from behind and yanks him over to the open latch, Boomer strapping a rope around his waist and once he is in position, Brick slips down into the room, Boomer and Butch carefully lowering him.

Once he is close enough, Brick snatches both the crown and the tiara and place them in his satchel. The prizes secure in his bag, Brick signals his friends to raise him back up. Just as they help him out and they make a run for it, the guards then realize that the precious objects have been stolen right from under their noses.

Running across the bridge to get to the mainland and into the forest, the three laugh together at how successful they were.

In their tower, Blossom had just finished putting her art supplies away, a smile forming on her face at a new thought. "This is it! This is the big day we've been waiting for, Bell. Today, I'll finally ask her."

At these words, Bell then shares her cousin's excitement. "Oh I do hope that she'll let us go this year."

"Oh Blossom!" the girls gasp in excitement when they hear Sedusa's voice outside the tower. "Let down your hair!"

Taking a deep breath in order to calm her racing heart as Bell straightens up since her lovely hair isn't nearly as long as Blossom's, Blossom goes over to the single window that is Sedusa's most used way in. "Coming, Mother!" With her hair gathered up and latched onto a hook, Blossom tosses the rest out the window, Sedusa making a small loop with one foot in and the girl starts to pull her hair back in like a pulley system. Once she is able to step onto the windowsill, Sedusa undo the loop and enters the tower with Blossom removing her hair from the hook. "Hi. Welcome home, Mother." Blossom says as she helps Sedusa off the windowsill.

"Oh Blossom, I just don't get how you always managed to do that without fail. It must be absolutely exhausting, my dear." Sedusa exclaims as she gently strokes Blossom's face like a rose petal.

"It's nothing, really." Blossom blushes.

"Then why does it take so long?" Sedusa counters, leaving Blossom a left dumbfounded until Sedusa let's out a small laugh. "Oh dear I'm just teasing."

Then Sedusa walks over to a tall vanity mirror, Blossom right behind her with Bell staying right next to her. "So, Mother, as you know tomorrow is a very big day of the year for both Bell and I."

But before she could continue, Sedusa turns to pull her up beside her so the two of them are both in the mirror. "Blossom, look here in the mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." These words made Blossom smile, thinking that her mother is talking about her. But her next words made her heart drop. "Oh, you're here too." Sedusa then laughs at her own joke again.

"My dear, I'm only teasing. You should stop taking everything so seriously."

She just hates it whenever her mother jokes around. Clearing her throat, Blossom continues, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say, Mother,"

Again she is interrupted. "Blossom, momma's feeling a little worn-down. Why don't you girls sing for me and then we can talk?"

Perking up at the idea, Blossom and Bell immediately went to work on setting up the session. With Sedusa seated in her plush chair, the hair brush in her hand and Blossom seated in her stool with Bell laying her head on her cousin's lap, the two girls get right through the song rather quickly.

 **Flower, gleam and glow**

 **Let your power shine**

 **Making the clock reverse**

 **Bring back what once was mine**

Blossom and Bell's hair shining brightly in response to their singing, Sedusa has a hard time keeping up with their incredibly fast pace.

 **Heal what has been hurt**

 **Change the Fate's design**

 **Save what has been lost**

 **Bring back what once was mine**

Brushing their hair fast, her youth then just zaps into her. "Girls!" Sedusa is not pleased with their act.

Now that's done, Blossom leans closer to Sedusa and Bell stands and steps away, still not very fond of being close to Sedusa. "So anyway, as I was trying to say is that tomorrow is Bell and my birthday!"

This had left Sedusa shocked. "Oh no, can't be. Too soon for it to be your birthday, girls."

"Well, it's tomorrow and time does fly." With a sigh, Blossom sits back in her stool, Bell coming back to her side, the girls holding hands in order to keep their nerves down. "Mother, we're both turning eighteen and we've been wanting to ask you something for the past few years. What we really want is to see the floating lights!"

At first Sedusa did not quite catch that as she goes through the fruit basket. "What?"

To help clarify, Blossom and Bell show Sedusa the new painting of the two girls gazing up at the countless floating lights that shine brighter than the stars. "We were hoping that you could take us to see these floating lights."

Seeing the painting, a new thought pops in her mind since she knows what those lights really are. "Dears, those are just stars."

"That's the thing. We charted stars and they are always constant." Blossom points out a chart of the night sky full of constant stars. "But these lights only appear on our birthday every year. And both Bell and I can't help but feel that they are meant for us. We need to see them, Mother. Not just from our window, we need to see them in person."

"You want to go outside?" Sedusa asks as she goes over to the window she had used to get inside the tower. At the mere thought of them leaving the tower, Sedusa scoffs. "Why, girls…" Sedusa shuts the shutters, making it a bit dim in the tower and she runs over to the girls, bringing them both into her arms.

 **Look at you two,**

 **as fragile as flowers**

 **Still little saplings, just sprouts**

 **You know why we stay up in this tower**

Blossom nods, they both know why they stay in the tower with Bell, being quite shy, scurries out of Sedusa's embrace and hides behind Blossom. "We know, but…" Blossom is about to continue when Sedusa interupts her again.

"That's right." Sedusa takes a few strands of their long hair and rubs them into her cheek, her most precious possession.

 **To keep you safe and sound, dears**

Sedusa goes over to the stained glass window and pulls the curtain shut, making the tower a little more darker.

 **Guess I always knew**

 **this day was coming**

 **Knew that soon**

 **you'd want to leave the nest**

 **Soon but not yet**

 **Shh!**

 **Trust me, pet**

 **Mother knows best**

Now on the stairs and leaning against a specific wooden pillar, Sedusa smacks her hips against it, causing the open latch overhead to close, making the tower completely dark and causing Bell to latch onto Blossom. Not a fan of complete darkness either, Blossom grabs a nearby candle in a candlestick and lights the candle to provide light.

 **Mother knows best**

 **Listen to your mother**

 **It's a scary world out there**

To show her point, Sedusa does a jumpscare, causing both girls to scream before she vanishes into the darkness, standing behind them and tug on their hair with them tugging back.

 **Mother knows best**

 **One way or another**

 **Something will go wrong**

 **I swear**

 **Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand**

 **Cannibals and snakes, the plague**

 **Also large bugs**

 **Men with pointy teeth**

 **And stop! No more, you'll just upset me**

 **Mother's right here**

 **Mother will protect you**

 **Darlings, here's what I suggest**

Even though she's doing all of this to change their minds about leaving the tower, Blossom can't help but run into her protective arms only to see that Sedusa had switched with her manikin before reappearing behind her again on the stairs, small candles lit all the way up to the second level.

 **Skip the drama**

 **Stay with Mama**

 **Mother knows best**

With a few twirls back up the stairs and wrapping her cloak around her caused all of the candles to go out. As Blossom lights them again one by one, Sedusa stands behind her and snuffs the candles out again.

 **Mother knows best**

 **Take it from your mumsy**

 **On your own, you won't survive**

 **Sloppy, underdressed**

 **Immature, clumsy**

 **Please, they'll eat you up alive**

 **Gullible, naive**

 **Positively grubby**

 **Ditsy and a bit...Well, hmm, vague**

 **Please, I believe, getting kind of chubby**

 **I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you**

 **Mother understands**

 **Mother's here to help you**

 **All I have is one request**

Seeing her appear behind her, Blossom runs into her open arms, Bell not too far behind since she really needs the comfort from being in the dark. "Girls?"

"Yes?" Blossom speaks as the two look up at Sedusa.

Her kind expression then changed into a very firm look. "You are to never ask about leaving the tower again."

This demand caused their young hearts to sink, now knowing that they will never leave to see the lights. "Yes, Mother."

"Trust me, darlings, it's for the best. And remember that I love you two."

"We love you more." both Blossom and Bell reply.

"I love you most." Sedusa finish their usual chant and plants a single kiss to both their foreheads.

 **Don't forget it**

 **You'll regret it**

 **Mother knows best**

Some time later, after gathering up her things, Blossom helps Sedusa out of the tower while Bell opens the shut curtains and latches that had been shut to allow light back in the tower. "Ta-ta! I'll be back in a bit, my flowers!" Sedusa calls as she leaves the tower and the glade.

"We'll be here." Blossom calls back. After unhooking her hair, Blossom sat at the window, just letting her hair flutter in the wind, her spirits and hopes shot down of ever leaving the tower. Aware of how sad her cousin now is, Bell sits right beside Blossom and holds her close as they stare out into the sky.


End file.
